A Simple Matter
by The Genius Mage
Summary: One-shot. "One and one don't make three," Riku sneered before dropping Sora into oblivion.


_~*A Simple Matter*~_

_Reality and fantasy were hard to distinguish sometimes._

* * *

I felt like someone had soaked the lower half of my body in warm water. In fact, I felt completely drenched. It was unnerving and uncomfortable and there was sand in my shorts and—

Wait, where was I?

I pushed my hands flat on the gritty, rough surface beneath me and hauled myself up, opening my eyes for the first time and blinking owlishly. Sunlight was reflecting harshly off of a vast stretch of sea, going on and on and _on_ until it vanished beyond the length of the sky. The sun was flaring as bright as only the sun could be, reaching an almost painful level of heat and light and warming rays.

There was a swish behind me. The rustle of leaves jostling each other. I took in a deep breath and knew I was home.

But that was…impossible. Donald and Goofy and I were resting in Traverse Town before we headed out to Hollow Bastion. It was with a twinge of unhappiness that I realized I was dreaming. But, I might as well explore my little dream world…

Maybe…I would see Kairi!

Just the thought of her made my heart feel as if it was soaring. I had to find her, I just had to. At the same time, I felt anger boil my blood and set my eyes aflame.

Riku.

He had been acting so _strange_ lately. I don't' know what I did to antagonize him, but I didn't think it was very fair of him to get so worked up and even start _attacking_ me. If he fell to the Darkness, would I have to strike him down? My best friend? Despite everything we've gone through, the ups and the downs, I didn't want him to disappear into the air like some kind of Heartless.

I shook such morbid thoughts from my mind. I'd worry about that once I was actually awake, and with this reasoning, I decided to go up to the paopu tree that hunched over its familiar cliff just off the beach. My steps were slow as I savored every moment of the faux Destiny Islands my mind was creating, trailing my now calloused fingers over the worn wood that composed the old shed, which acted as a stairway from the ground level to the second.

Fondly, and with more than a little nostalgia, I remembered how Riku and I used to try and get to the second level without using the stairs, jumping like rabbits near the bridge overhead as we scrambled to get a handhold. Kairi used to cheer us on, but I swear the smile in her eyes was all for me…

I sighed.

By this point I was crossing the bridge, savoring the comforting air that hung about Destiny Islands, and I was glad I was dreaming so intensely. I didn't notice someone standing underneath the palm tree out on the small raised island until he spoke.

"Sora. There you are."

I pricked my ears, shocked. No way! That couldn't be…_Riku_…?

But it was. I recognized the deep rumble that was his voice, so much lower than mine, and when I looked up, there he was. In his usual spot, waving his wooden sword, smirking crookedly at me.

I groped around mentally for my link to the Keyblade, and I could feel it, still strong as ever. However, how could that be?

…Then I had to remind myself this was all a temporary fantasy. Might as well play along.

Folding my arms behind my head, I grinned as cheerily as I could. "Hey, Riku."

Riku tapped the flat of his blade against one black gloved hand. "So, up for a little competition?"

"Sure! But…"

"But what?" He scoffed.

"I don't have my sword." I smiled somewhat apologetically, displaying my weaponless hands. Riku studied me for a second, and then he shrugged.

"That's not a problem."

I tensed. His tone had changed, become twisted, almost distorted, like someone else was talking with him. As I watched, he approached me, scuffing the sparse grass with his shoes. Riku's customary sneer became heavy with scorn, and his turquoise eyes—not blue, not green—flashed blindingly, settling as a vivid, concentrated gold.

"In fact, it's a solution," he continued, oblivious to my desperate backpedaling. Suddenly, inexplicably, the sky began swirling and roaring as dark storm clouds gathered overhead. When I looked up, I was overcome with a feeling of dread.

A strong wind began whipping the trees around, and the ocean started crashing against the shore with a vicious tendency, not the soft whisper it had been doing earlier. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed, and I had another flashback.

Destiny Islands had looked like this before the Heartless came.

I tried to summon my Keyblade, but the tendril of power that was connected to my heart no longer responded. Riku advanced, his wooden sword rippling and transforming into his dragon-wing blade with its single blue eye, its pupil locking onto mine.

"It was okay when it was just us," Riku hissed, grabbing the front of my shirt before I could turn and run. I struggled vainly, kicking and clawing at his hand, but he ignored me, hefting me higher.

He always had been stronger than me.

This dream had become a nightmare.

"R-Riku…"

"But now that I have Kairi, I don't need you. And she doesn't need you either. It was always supposed to be just me and her!"

"I-I don't understand! We're best friends, you always said so!" I pleaded uselessly. I didn't see any humanity or mercy in his soulless yellow gaze.

Riku laughed, the sound grating harshly on my ears. The ground had vanished underneath me, and when I looked down, there was nothing there but shadows. We were both on the lone point of land in the entire world, with the ocean now a black mass hungry for…for me.

"It's a simple matter, really," my friend told me almost casually. His thick silver hair was whipping around his face, lit by the unexpected appearance of the dull crescent moon above us. "I'm sure you know your math."

I opened my mouth but I couldn't form any words. My voice was caught in my throat, somewhere between my heart and my mind, reason and insanity.

Riku leaned close and murmured softly, "I'm sorry? I didn't hear that."

"W-We're friends! All of us! What does math have to do with it?" I finally managed to choke out.

"One and one don't make three," Riku sneered, and he shoved forward, sending me into empty black air.

I couldn't help but scream as I fell into the cold abyss of the monstrous sea, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from Riku's heavyset golden pair. As I thrashed wildly—was that a _tear_ running down my face?—I heard someone calling me.

Faintly.

"_Sora..."_

No matter how I tried, I couldn't answer back. The Darkness was suffocating me, slowly, and I was freezing to death. A thrill of horror washed over me and I only fought back all the harder.

Then I felt slender, warm fingers close around one of my hands.

I recognized her touch. I would recognize anything about her.

Kairi…

Then the world fell away and I knew no more.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is mainly just me experimenting with first-person writing. Nothing special in particular, let me know what you think? I usually write third person, you see._


End file.
